El extraño sector 19
by PuprleOrchid
Summary: AU; Universo Alterno, Buzz Lightyear se ve obligado a ir a la Tierra y desentrañar los planes del Malvado Emperador Zurg.
1. La nave robada

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Pixar, ni Disney, ninguno de sus bellos personajes (por desgracia ¬¬); así como tampoco me pertenecen las versiones Outlaws de Jessie, Woody o Bo Peep estos pertenecen a Youkai Yume y cuyas increíbles imágenes vistas en Devianart, fueron fuente de inspiración para este fic.**

Resumen: Universo Alterno, Buzz Lightyear se ve obligado a ir a la Tierra y desentrañar los planes del Malvado Emperador Zurg.

N/A: Si Pixar puede por qué yo no…Disfrútenlo!

La nave- prisión del Comando Estelar viajaba apaciblemente a través del espacio, parecía imposible creer que solo unas cuantas horas antes habían tenido un enfrentamiento con servidores de Zurg, mismos que ahora llevaban en las celdas.

"Carga de cristal completada, comienza proceso de fusión en reactor alpha"

-Cuando los dejemos en Capital Planet, tal vez tengamos por fin vacaciones-

-Nunca hay descanso para un guardián espacial Mira, hasta que Zurg esté tras una pantalla de xenón y radio no habrá ni un momento de tregua-

-Si tú lo dices, iré a Tangea un par de días no hay nada como el hogar después de una victoriosa batalla-

"Hogar" ésta palabra inundó los pensamientos del guardián espacial; Zurg le había arrebatado todo recuerdo de aquel tiempo donde tenía un "Hogar"…

-¿Buzz? ¿Buzzzzz Lightyearrrr? Comando Estelar a Buzz Lightyear responda- sacado como de un sueño abrió, sin pensarlo, el comunicador de su muñeca izquierda.

-Aquí Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar- en seguida la joven de piel turquesa no pudo evitar reír sonoramente.

-Buzz solo te pregunté si ¿Vas a revisar a Torque o voy yo?- habló tratando de reprimir inútilmente su risa.

-Sigue piloteando y comunícate con XR y XL, yo iré a la celda-

"Es un acto egoísta el haber entrado en la academia del Comando Estelar, defender la galaxia es lo más importante sobre todas las cosas, no cobrar una venganza personal" Cada día era más demandante la necesidad de derrotar a Zurg y desde hacía un tiempo que el intrépido Buzz Lightyear meditaba sobre sus verdaderas razones, el sentimiento verdadero motor de su valor y coraje.

-Espero que hasta el momento te haya gustado el viaje, Torque-

- Puede mejorar- una voz habló tras él e inmediatamente sintió como era levantado y azotado contra el campo de fuerza de xenón -¡Hasta nunca Lightyear!-

-¡Alto!- Mira Nova apuntó su laser hacia el pecho del amarillento alíen, sin embargo éste fue más veloz y de un golpe la tiró al suelo, sin posibilidad de dar un contragolpe.

-Mi…Mira ¿Estás bien?- Buzz malherido se acercó a ella.

-Ve por él, antes que escape-

Tomando fuerza de lugares desconocidos se levantó y corrió para enfrentar al malvado alíen mas cuando llegó a la sala de control pudo observar como el panel había sido dañado para liberar una nave, se dirigió pues, hacia las cabinas de abordaje, y en ese preciso instante por una de las pantallas de cristal reforzado pudo visualizar como una nave del Comando Estelar salía y se perdía en lo obscuro del universo.

Regresó a las celdas para verificar si los Grubs también habían escapado y para asegurarse que Mira Nova se encontrase bien; ayudándole a caminar la llevó hasta la sala de control y después un par de horas de reparación los dispositivos estuvieron nuevamente en condición de funcionar.

-Prepara una nave, no podemos dejar que escape tan fácilmente-

-Iré contigo- dijo con decisión la princesa de Tangea

-No, lleva a los Grubs a Capital Planet, yo iré tras Torque, tal vez él sepa donde se refugia Zurg-

-Bien, te guiaré siguiendo la ruta usada por Torque-

-Volveré con él, Mira, al infinito y más allá- exclamó el astronauta introduciéndose en la cabina.


	2. Sproing!

-Buzz Lightyear a Nave 474 del Comando Estelar, Guardián Espacial Mira Nova ¿Me escuchas?-

-Fuerte y claro, Mira Nova al habla-

-Perfecto, ¿Hacia dónde se dirige Torque?-

-Acaba de salir del hiperespacio, te lleva una ventaja ya de tres horas si entraras en este instante, vaga en el cuadrante Delta, sector 19, pero aun no aterriza, enviaré las coordenadas a la nave de exploración, estarás en hiperespacio en dos minutos, inicia el hipersueño en cinco, cuatro, tres…- y todo se nubló.

El sudor se agolpaba en el fondo de su casco, entrar en un planeta era una misión difícil y la atmósfera de éste en particular era más desafiante que otras.

El crujido de metal cediendo a la superficie dura del suelo causó un sonido ensordecedor a kilómetros a la redonda, así como una inmensa ola de polvo que inundó todo a su paso.

Aturdido salió de aquel, ahora, pedazo de metal caliente.

-Buzz Lightyear a Nave 474 del Comando Estelar, Guardián Mira Nova ¿Me escuchas?- un momento de silencio- Mira Nova ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué no funciona?- presionó un botón de su muñeca- Bitácora Buzz Lightyear, el impacto contra este planeta me ha despertado del hipersueño, la nave ha quedado inservible por el contacto de los gases atmosféricos, el terreno es árido aparentemente infértil y no hay rastro de vida inteligente, exploraré la zona, alejándome a lo mucho cinco kilómetros del punto de impacto- cerró así el dispositivo de su muñeca y desplegó sus metálicas alas y se elevó por los aires, desde aquella altura escudriñó el territorio, mas solo logró distinguir formaciones rocosas, cuando a lo lejos divisó rastros de humo, sin perder tiempo se dirigió velozmente hacia él, utilizando sus propulsores de cristal.

Unas construcciones de madera se alzaban sobre el suelo seco poseían un toque rústico, algo que él nunca había visto antes; descendió sobre la calle principal de aquel pueblo, el ruido provocó que las personas salieran a investigar el alboroto; en pocos minutos todos los ojos curiosos estaban sobre él.

-Soy Buzz Lightyear vengo en paz- exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que la muchedumbre le oyese, del bar salió, cargando una botella rota, un molesto Sr. Cara de Papa.

-Tu amiguito del espacio ya causó muchos problemas aquí, ¡Cómo si no tuviéramos suficientes ya! ¡Largo de aquí!- y todos se abalanzaron hacia el guardián, y éste sin demora se alzó sobre las personas.

-¡Alto! Ese de quién hablan es un criminal llamado Torque y he venido a arrestarlo, como miembro de la elite de la unidad de protección del cuerpo de guardianes del espacio, protejo a la galaxia de la amenaza de invasión del malvado emperador Zurg y sus secuaces, enemigos jurados de la alianza galáctica-

-Y si no te creemos ¿Qué?- respondió escéptico, un curioso cerdo vestido con un elegante traje negro calló a todos.

-No quiero interrumpir a la turba enfurecida pero… ¡Hay viene!-gritó alarmado

-¡Todos a sus casas!-

-¡Alguien ayúdeme en el banco!-

-¿Quién?- cuestionó Buzz, sin embargo cada quién estaba muy ocupado buscando, aparentemente, refugio; decidió pues encontrar un lugar para investigar que pasaba ahí.

Una nube de polvo y el grito "¡Corre como el viento Tiro al blanco!", sembró en el pueblo entero un silencio sepulcral, el suelo cimbraba según aquella tolvanera avanzaba hacia el poblado, mientras tanto Buzz admiraba esto desde el tejado del saloon del poblado.

-¡Yodeliiuu! ¿No te parece raro que nadie venga a recibirnos, Tiro al Blanco?- el caballo relinchó entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de su dueña- Señor Tocino abra, tengo un negocio que proponerle- canturreó con fingida amabilidad, la puerta del banco se abrió lentamente.

-To…toma, es todo- mostró cinco sacos rebosantes de monedas de oro.

-¿Qué te parece amigo? ¿Le creemos¨? Mas te vale que así sea lograste engañarnos la última vez, mandando una buena cantidad por tren, me aseguraré que no pase otra vez, ¿Me entendiste tocino rancio?- le habló amenazadoramente.

-Sí...sí... ¡Si!, Ahora vete por favor- la vaquera rió burlonamente.

-Como guardián espacial no le permitiré robar sus bienes a este ciudadano- la joven de cabellos rojizos giró seductoramente hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada, y encaminándose a Tiro al Blanco volvió a darle la espalda, dejó las bolsas de dinero sobre el lomo del caballo.

-No atacará a una chica indefensa como yo ¿Verdad?-preguntó tiernamente.

-¡Atácala!- chilló el banquero.

-¿¡Qué!- y para cuándo Buzz terminó la pregunta, se encontraba enrollado en el látigo de la criminal, quien aprovechando la distracción de un solo movimiento lo había aprisionado.

-Tocino largo de aquí- sin esperar una nueva advertencia se introdujo al establecimiento-Bien, bien, bien ¿No eres el chico espacial más extraño que he conocido?- se acercó al guardián besó el casco de éste, montó a Tiro al Blanco y de un movimiento brusco jaló el látigo haciendo, por la fuerza, que girara vertiginosamente-Corre como el viento Tiro al Blanco- el corcel se paró en dos patas y poco después se perdió a lo lejos.

Al recuperar el equilibrio observó aquel punto distante por donde la malhechora había huido e inexplicablemente sus alas se abrieron al recordar el encuentro.

N/A: No se como escribir el Yodeling de Jessie xD!

La entrada de Jessie es del Llanero Solitario (Tampoco me pertenece xD)

Los personajes conservan la forma del juguete, pero digamos que de manera rebuscada son personas reales O.o xD


End file.
